


Named

by psijupiter (alicamel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicamel/pseuds/psijupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa name their child before he is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named

 

In magic, the name of the thing may precede the existence of the thing itself. Say _lumos_ and light appears. Say the words and there is water, birds, darkness.

 

Lucius and Narcissa name their child before he is born. It is a spell, a charm, a prayer. _Draco,_ Narcissa whispers to the dark. She curls around her empty womb that refuses and refuses and refuses to carry a child. Severus feeds her potions that make her vomit and Lucius holds her in the dark and she squeezes her eyes closed and whispers _draco, draco, my little dragon, my fierce boy._

 

 


End file.
